


“You think this was a copycat?”

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Sex, The Copycat Killer, The Minnesota Shrike, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: The copycat’s first victim.-That bastard! He wasn’t mocking them! He was mocking Will!-Hannibal is 48 and Will is 36
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	“You think this was a copycat?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.
> 
> In case you didn’t read the tags you need to be aware that there is going to be sex in this story. Not a lot and not that explicit but it’s there.

“Mmmh, yeah, right there. fuck.” Will let out a throaty moan when Hannibal snapped his hips hard. “Hannibal pull out, I want to ride you.”

Hannibal did as he was told and pulled out from the tight heat of Will’s beautiful ass and moved to stretch out on his back beside Will who was still laying on his stomach whiteout showing any sings of moving.

“Is it already time for a nap, Mažasis? I thought you wanted to ride me.” Hannibal asked teasingly.

“Shut up, we’ve been doing this for hours I’m only taking a few seconds of breath.” Will answered as he pushed himself up onto all fours and moved to place himself across Hannibal’s thighs.

Just as Will sunk back onto Hannibal’s cock a phone began to ring. “Nooo, not now.” Will whined before he sighed and pulled himself back off Hannibal’s cock.

“Hannibal, where’s my pants?” Will asked looking around the room trying to remember where he had taken them off.

“In the hallway I believe.” Hannibal answered. He was still laying in bed with his arms behind his head and his still hard cock between his legs as he watched Will move around. Well, more specifically he was watching Will’s ass as his husband went around, looking for his pants.

Will finally found his pants halfway down the hall towards the stairs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the name of the caller before sighing again.

“This better be important Jack, I was in the middle of something.” Will said when he answered the call.

“I need you to come to Minnesota and look at a body. Your plane leaves in an hour.” Jack answered before he hung up.

Will frowned at his phone before he let out another sigh and turned back towards the bedroom.

* * *

“The stag head was reported stolen last night a mile from here.” Jack said as he came over to where Will was standing in the field.

“Just the head?” Will asked as he studied the scenario before him. Jack nodded in answer.

“Minnesota Homicide’s already made a statement. They’re calling him the Minnesota Shrike.” Jack said.

“Like the bird?” Will asked and look at Jack.

“Shrike’s is a perching bird. It impales mice and lizards on thorny branches and barbed wire. Rips their organs right out their bodies, puts them in a little birdie pantry and eats them later.” Jimmy told them as they made their way over to the body.

“I can’t tell whether it’s sloppy or shrewd.” Jack answered.

“He wanted her found this way.” Will said thoughtful. “It’s... it’s petulant. I almost feel like he’s mocking her.” Will studied the body a few more seconds. “Or... he’s mocking us.”

“Where did all his love go?” Jack asked as he bent down a little to get a closer look too.

“Whoever tucked Elise Nichols into bed didn’t paint this picture.” Will told him.

“He took her lungs. I’m pretty sure she was alive when he cut ‘em out.” Brian said and Will looked up at him surprised. _Lungs... Hannibal served lungs last night... he cut them out while she was alive... the Minnesota Shrike wouldn’t have done that..._ Suddenly Will realized what had been right in front of his eyes the whole time.

_That bastard! He wasn’t mocking them! He was mocking Will!_

“Our Cannibal loves women. He doesn’t want to destroy them, he wants to consume them, to keep some part of them inside. This girl’s killer thought that she was a pig.” Will said. _He had been so stupid! And now Hannibal had won the first round of a game Will hadn’t even realized they were playing!_

Will got up from where he had been squatting on the field and turned around towards his car. “You think this was a copycat?” Jack asked.

_Well not exactly a copycat but he couldn’t really tell Jack that his husband had killed this girl to mock Will for being too slow in profiling the real killer._

“The cannibal who killed Elise Nichols had a place to do it and no interest in... field kabuki. He has a house, or two, or a cabin, something with an antler room.” Will said as he stopped walking and turned towards the others again. “He has a daughter. Same age as the other girls. Same hair colour, same eye colour, same height, same weight.”

_He had been so stupid! He couldn’t believe that Hannibal had to make a copycat kill before Will realized that!_

“She’s an only child. She’s leaving home. He can’t stand the thought of losing her... She’s his golden ticket.” Will continued has he turned around to again start walking to his car.

“What about the copycat?” Jack called behind him.

“An intelligent psychopath, particularly a sadist, very hard to catch. There’s no motive, no patterns. He may never kill like this again.” Will answered over his shoulder.

_Will really hated to lose these games. He was going to kill his husband!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
